You Are My Destiny
by Mikki Cassiopeia
Summary: A yunjae fanfiction/Warning:Shou-ai/Mereka berada di bawah nama yang sama dan mimpi yang sama.


RATE

For Teenager (T)

Disclaimer

yunho belongs to Jaejoong and Jaejoong belongs to Yunho forever and ever -,-

WARNING

Shou-ai, BL, maybe lime/lemon? #plak

.o.

If you don't like Boys Love PLS CLICK BACK

I ALREADY WARNED YOU

DLDR

Happy Reading

First Time

Namja berusia tiga belas tahun itu tampak mantap memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan entertainment ternama di negara itu. SM Entertainment. Itulah yang tertulis besar di muka gedung tersebut. Hari itu adalah hari dimana akan diadakan sebuah audisi untuk umum. Sebuah audisi yang akan mengubah hidup orang-orang yang beruntung. Dan kita belum tahu siapa orang itu. Yang jelas setiap orang mendaftar di audisi itu memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk menjadi bintang.

Namja itu hanyalah seseorang dari ratusan orang lainnya untuk mencoba peruntungan di kota besar ini. Bermodalkan impian dan tekad yang besar dia memberanikan diri meninggalkan kampung halamannya menuju sebuah kota penuh mimpi, Seoul. Dan disinilah dia di tempat dimana orang bisa menggantungkan impian setinggi bintang. Ya, seperti salah satu peribahasa mengatakan "Raihlah impianmu setinggi bintang".

Seorang namja lain yang tampak seumuran dengan namja yang pertama tadi juga memasuki gedung tersebut. Namun, ada yang berbeda antara namja yang tadi dengan namja yang ini. Dia kelihatan agak ragu-ragu dalam melangkah. Sejenak, dia memberhentikan langkahnya dan tampak berpikir. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kembali kaki-kakinya memasuki gedung SM Entertainment.

"Aish, banyak sekali yang mengikuti audisi ini,"batin seorang namja cantik yang tampak sedang menunggu gilirannya. Sepertinya namja ini kelihatan sedikit tegang alias nervous.

"JUNG YUNHO, giliranmu. Silahkan memasuki ruang audisi."panggil seorang staf disana.

Seorang namja dengan wajah yang err sedikit kecil itu pun berdiri. Namja itu terlihat mantap dalam setiap langkahnya. Namja cantik yang sedang gelisah tadi mau tak mau melihat ke arah namja yang namanya dipanggil tadi. Sepertinya telah terjadi percikan-percikan atom di dalam hati namja cantik ini. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Suatu perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Suatu perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh namja cantik tersebut.

**JAEJOONG POV**

"KIM JAEJOONG, giliranmu. Silahkan masuk ke ruang audisi."panggil seorang staf yang bertugas untuk memanggil peserta audisi kepadaku.

Ah, akhirnya giliranku tiba juga. Aku pun memantapkan langkahku memasuki ruangan itu. Ya, kuakui jantungku sedikit berdegup kencang. Saat aku berada di ambang pintu audisi tersebut, mataku menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang cukup tampan menurutku. Layaknya sebuah kamera, mataku berhasil menyimpan objek yang ada di depanku menjadi sebuat potret.

Astaga, apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku dan dia adalah seorang namja dan lebih tepatnya aku adalah namja yang normal. Aku merasakan percikan-percikan molekul dalam hatiku kembali bergejolak. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Setiap mataku menangkap objek namja tampan tadi, aku merasakan dia seperti magnet bagiku.

Dia melemparkan senyum tipis kepadaku. Aku pun membalas sebuah senyuman manis kepadanya. Dia adalah namja paling tampan yang pernah ku temui. Bentuk wajahnya yang oval, senyum hatinya yang memikat, gerak-geriknya yang tegas. Ah, kurasa aku harus berhenti memujinya atau aku akan menjadi lebih gila lagi. Oke saatnya kembali ke alam sadarmu Kim Jaejoong.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

"Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho,"gumam seorang namja cantik. Bibirnya yang indah itu terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu tak lain adalah nama seorang namja tampan yang baru saja dia temui pada saat audisi itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, namja tampan itu seperti obat psikotropika yang membuat siapa saja akan ketagihan.

"Aish, Jinjja...Kenapa aku terus memikirkan namja itu."seru seorang namja cantik yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Jangan-jangan aku…Argh!"teriak namja cantik itu frustasi.

"Tidak mungkin. Kekeke…"seru namja itu lagi.

"Aku kan sudah pernah berpacaran dengan yeoja cukup banyak. My first kiss ku saja sudah kudapatkan saat duduk di bangku tingkat enam sekolah dasar,"sambung namja cantik itu membanggakan dirinya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan yeoja. Ya, berdasarkan pengakuan namja cantik tadi, dapat kita simpulkan bahwa namja cantik agak sedikit playboy. Baiklah, itu hanya asumsiku saja.

Beberapa hari setelah itu hasil audisi diumumkan. Berbagai emosi bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Jeritan kebahagian maupun kesedihan terdengar di setiap sudut. Emosi senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, bahkan biasa saja ada di tempat itu. Semua itu disebabkan oleh pengumuman audisi tersebut.

"Ya, kau Kim Jaejoong kan?"tanya seorang namja yang cukup tampan tersebut.

"Eh, iya."jawab namja cantik itu dengan ragu-ragu bercampur rasa heran.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Salam kenal."

Namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu pun tersenyum kepada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong pun membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya. Timbul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi namja cantik itu.

"Seterusnya kita akan berteman. Karena nantinya kita akan sama-sama training di SM Entertainment."sambung Yunho lagi.

"Ne, Yunho-ssi."jawab Jaejoong.

"Aish.. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel seperti itu, membuatku terlihat tua saja. Aku ini masih 13 tahun loh."sahut Yunho dengan panjang dan lebar serta tinggi.

"Kekeke.. Mianhae Yunho-ah."jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ah, aku lega akhirnya kau tertawa juga."kata Yunho.

"Tapi melihatmu seperti itu kau jadi kelihatan seperti yeoja saja Jaejoongie. Kekeke.."tambah Yunho lagi.

"MWO? Aku ini namja tulen tahu!"seru Jaejoong sambil memberikan tekanan udara kedua sisi pipinya itu. Alhasil, terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Arasseo… Aku hanya bercanda Joongie-"kata Yunho sambil terkekeh.

Astaga dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Joongie batin Jaejoong. Dan pertemuan antara dua insan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya menorehkan kesan pertama pada hati mereka masing-masing. Yang jelas mereka akan berjuang di bawah naungan yang sama, impian yang sama serta langit yang sama.

**TBC**

**# AUTHOR NOTE**

Annyeong! Setelah natsu hiatus mendadak gara-gara banyak ulangan mendadak akhirnya natsu bisa public fic lagi :D Yang kemaren belum selesai malah bikin yang baru lagi? Maafkan hamba, semua ini gara-gara ide ini muncul di sekolah. Jadi kebelet deh pengen publish fic ini (?) Berhubung fic ini buatnya di sekolah dan masih chapter 1 jadi natsu bikinnya dikit aja deh. Kan masih perkenalan :3 Takutnya banyak yang gak suka jadi natsu bikin pendek aja dulu yaa :D Ayo silahkan di review. Makin banyak review natsu makin semangat lanjutinnya (Reader:Emang ada yang mau baca lagi? Natsu: Huwaaa #kabor)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
